Life in Dauntless
by willyoumhairime
Summary: This is a story about what happens after the war and also my other story An Alternate Ending to Allegiant. You don't need to read the other to understand this story though! Rated T just in case I swear or use more adult themes. Enjoy:)!
1. Wedding

**A/N: Hello! This is my second fan fiction and is a sequel to 'An Alternate Ending to Allegiant' however I don't think you necessarily need to read that story before reading this story. I have a few added characters and there may be some pieces of the plot you don't understand but I'll try make sure I don't make it a huge part to this. **

**I just want to say a huge thanks to the people who have read the other story and followed or gave it a favourite and reviewed. The response is overwhelming and I've loved reading all of your comments, it really put me through my exams and I'm happy to say that I have finished! This is going to be a bit longer than the normal chapter I think and I just hope all of you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Divergent and all of this belongs to Veronica Roth. Note; in Tobias' vows some of the words are from Allegiant which is written by Roth and I take no credit. **

Tris' P.O.V.

I had to hand it to Christina, everything was perfect. Outside the chasm was decorated and filled with so much colour you wouldn't have believed you were in Dauntless. It was easy getting permission seeing as I'm now a Dauntless leader. I was asked as soon as I hit 18 and it happened soon after the rebuilding of the city. Tobias refused and still works in the control room but both of us are excited for the initiates coming in this year. The leaders and I still have to work on the new initiation seeing as the last years one, when I wasn't there, apparently went extremely badly.

I look into the mirror and looking back at me is a girl with smoky eyes and red lips. Her cheekbones have been made to look prominent and her hair falls down in curls, framing her face. I shake my head slightly and wonder at the powers of Christina when she appears behind me.

"Time to get into the dress," she smiles at me.

It took us ages and Cara has been sowing it for weeks but it's finally ready. The dress is black, with thick straps at the top and a fitted bodice and the dress floats until it reaches the floor. The veil is simple and just covers my hair. I ask for a mirror so that I can see the back of the dress which has six white symbols on it; Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, Erudite and Unity. The Unity symbol is a pair of wings, the tips pointing to the sky.

"Cara it's beautiful," I whisper. Cara smiles at me and replies,

"You were made for that dress." My six bridesmaids stand with me in the room and I can't help but smile at the decisions that Christina made.

They all wear the same design of dress; the front material wraps around the bodice and the rest of the dress floats to the knees. Susan came here from Abnegation and wears a grey one, from Amity Johanna wears a red dress, Christina wears her old factions colour of white, Shauna wears the Dauntless black, Cara wears a blue dress even though her new faction is Unity and Avery wears the Unity colour of purple.

Avery is beaming at me, and I can't help but look at her as a daughter because of the similarities of her and Tobias.

"How you doing sis?" She chirps and skips towards me, the dress floating around her.

"Little nervous but I'm so happy," she reaches out and takes my hand. "This day is made all the better because you're here Avy."

"Oh I know, Toby likes having a sister, I can tell." She winks at me and Christina calls her over, probably to fix the make-up that she's been rubbing at.

It's then the door pops open and all I can see is a little baby head hovering around the door.

"Zeke!" Shauna scolds, rushing over to the door. "What did I tell you about playing around with Chase." It's been a year since Tobias and ours engagement so Chase is now 7 months old. He can crawl around and Shauna's been terrified of him crawling over edges of walls or dropping into the chasm. However babies from Dauntless aren't supposed to be pampered that much so Shauna can't complain when Zeke sets him down and Chase gurgles and toddles over to see me. Zeke leans over and kisses Shauna cheek,

"You look beautiful, you all look great." Zeke nods at us all and is about to say something when Christina screams and rushes towards me. I'm halfway to picking up Chase and he looks slightly startled at her shout.

"Tris, he might ruin the dress!" She scolds me and picks Chase up and deposits him back in Zeke's arms. "Zeke, I can handle you being messed up but all of us need to look at our best." Zeke sticks his tongue out and Christina shakes her head but does it back. "Now shoo, 5 minutes till we go." He nods his head and waves goodbye. "Ok girls, everyone in order!" Everyone immediately drops what they're doing because they really don't want to cross Christina and everyone is in order of the factions down my back.

It's then Caleb comes in and he gasps when he sees me.

"Tris, you look..." I see tears coming to his eyes and I wave him over and we embrace. He then looks at all the other bridesmaids and sees Cara, smiling he kisses her cheek and whispers something in her ear.

"Alright lovebirds," Christina says pushing Caleb over to me, "Go time, people!" They file out and all that's left is me and Caleb.

"Nervous?"

"I'm alright," I whisper and then nod my head. "I'm really good."

"Let's go then." He holds out his arms and we link our arms.

As we walk into the chasm the first thing I notice is Tobias, wearing a suit with a cute black bow tie. Standing behind him is Zeke wearing a black tie for Dauntless, he's the best man. Then Caleb has a spot behind Zeke and he wears a gray tie, Robert came from Amity and wears a red tie, Daniel wears a white tie, he was never from Candor but he said he wanted to match Christina, from Erudite a man that Tobias knew because he once went to Abnegation called Jacob stands behind and then Lucas stands proudly wearing a purple tie for Unity.

My gaze goes back to Tobias, standing with his mouth open at me. I giggle slightly and he seems to snap out of it and grins at me. I can hear the music Christina chose in the background but I have no idea what song it is. She told me she had a really special song for our first dance and I really can't wait.

I reach the alter where a man from Abnegation came over to give us a traditional wedding. Hearing the words makes the whole crowd zone out and all I can see is Tobias and I standing here together.

I watch Tobias' mouth saying I do and I feel myself saying it myself and then Tobias clears his throat.

"The first time I met you was when I pulled you across that net. Your hand was so small and your eyes were so stern and insistent. Beautiful." It's then Tobias' takes my hand and he seems to choke. "The stiff had jumped first. I knew right then that my life would change and there was no going back. Now I want to spend the rest of my life with you, fighting off the bad dreams with my bare hands."

"Obviously." I laugh and he winks.

"Tris I love you and there's no other person I could ever imagine spending my life with." Zeke comes round and hands him a ring which he then slides onto my ring finger.

"Okay, Four, I love you. I just need to say that right now and I need to say that because I lived 16 years of my life in the background, not being noticed. When I moved to Dauntless you made me feel special, you made me feel worth something and that's the best thing you could have ever given me. I never want to be without you and this little ring," Christina stepped forward and gave me the ring, "means that I can always be with you, just a little part." I slip the ring on and he grins at me, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"You may now kiss the bride." Tobias was already kissing me by the word bride and his lips crush against mine. The Dauntless roar and I'm suddenly taken back to reality where there's other people apart from me and Tobias.

Christina gestures towards a dance floor and I hug her before Tobias takes my hand and leads me over. The song starts and I wrap my arms around his neck and he slides his hands around my waist and pulls me closer to him.

"You know, I helped with choosing the song." I smile and just rest my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It's then I hear the beautiful words that cause me to snap my head up and let tears slip down my cheeks.

_"Yes, you look wonderful tonight."_

Tobias sings the words smiling down at me and takes one hands to brush his thumb along my cheekbone.

"Tobias, all of this is perfect." I whisper.

"Just like you," He sighs as he kisses me. I look around and see Cara and Caleb dancing with one another, Christina and Daniel, Zeke and Shauna, Robert and Johanna are laughing about something and I'm glad they can have fun even though they're not a couple, Jacob and Susan dance but with a certain distance and with a smile I look upon Lucas and Avery. The way Lucas looks at Avery reminds me of how Tobias looks at me and I sigh because they are both so young.

"Look at them," I nod and Tobias tenses slightly. "Oh stop it Tobias, they've been through a lot. Avy means a lot to Lucas."

"I know," He sighs, "I just worry about her." I laugh and kiss him lightly.

Through the night I dance with lots of people and I'm dancing with Christina when I see Avy dancing on Tobias' feet. The night was perfect and by the end I'm shattered, staggering with Tobias needing to help me.

We make our way back to our apartment and Tobias lies me down on the bed and I read the words _Fear God Alone. _I hear Tobias getting undressed and he appears looking down on me in just his underwear.

"Come on, out of the dress." He helps me up and slowly unzips the back of my dress and slips the straps off my shoulders and the dress falls to the ground. "God, I love that dress but it's even better off." He grins. He presses his lips firmly against mine and slides his hands up my sides.

"I love you," I whisper and nibble on his ear.

"I love you too," And then we fall onto the bed.

Tobias' P.O.V.

I wake up groggily and sit up in the bed, pulling the sheet over the bottom half of my naked body. I rub my hands over my face and I feel the gold band across my cheek. I look down at it and smile then turn to look at Tris.

She's curled up and all I can see is her bare back where her blond hair falls down her back in limp curls. I turn around completely and I stroke her back while leaning over to kiss her jaw line. She moans and turns so that I can kiss her lips.

"Best way to wake up," She grins up at me and I can only think of how beautiful she looks even with her makeup smudged.

"How you feeling?" I ask while sliding my hands up her arms and massaging her shoulders.

"I'm alright, I didn't have much to drink but I feel like Christina may have drunk quite a lot." She giggles and I chuckle with her.

"Yeah, you might want to check up on her." I then have a moment of panic. "Wait, where did Avy go last night?"

"I have no idea," She bites her lip.

"I better go find her." Since having a half sister I can't help but be worried most of the time. I also promised Evelyn that I would keep her safe so if I lost her somehow it wouldn't look very good. I get up and grab some clothes, quickly throwing them on. I turn around to Tris in her underwear and searching for some clothes and I'm close to just staying with her but I'm determined to find Avy.

I make my way through the pit, asking around. Some people are drunk and most look hung-over so no-one can give me any straight answers. I go to the next place I have any clue about and knock on the door hopefully. I hear Chase start crying inside and Zeke opens the door looking chirp as always.

"Hey bro, you seem to have left something." I groan at him.

"Look I'm sorry, I was drinking and I'm not used to having Avy.

"Hey! I'm already used to having Lucas. He's also really good with Chase." Tris wasn't comfortable with having someone who wasn't related live with us but Shauna was happy to let Lucas live with them until he was 16 which is less than 3 years now. It's then he comes to the door with a gurgling Chase and I smile holding my hands out.

"Hey dude," I grin holding him on my hip.

"Hey have you and Tris really thought about kids yet?" Zeke asks and I tense up slightly.

"We haven't talked since the..." I trail off and instead wave my hand in front of Chase's blank face and he brightens up taking my thumb in his tiny hand. "God, I would love one though." I whisper and kiss Chase's forehead before handing him back to Lucas. Avery appears behind Lucas. "Thank god, Avy I'm so-"

"Shut up, Toby. I'm ok, it was your wedding night, I know you wanted to be _alone._" She rolls her eyes and leans over to whisper something to Lucas and they both laugh. I tense up and scowl and Zeke punches me in the arm.

"How about we go to the firing range for a bit." I nod while clenching my teeth.

"Zeke it's long overdue."

**I hope all of you enjoyed that, it's great to be back writing and I'm hoping to write at least one a week, it won't be as long as it was tonight though. Thank you all so much:)!**


	2. Meetings

**A/N: All the response you guys have given is great! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Shout outs:**

**Emma - That review you left made me cry, I'm so amazed that I inspire you and I'm so glad that you loved my alternate. It would be nice if I could see my ideas be on a big screen and yes of course you can use me as your topic that makes me feel so honoured, when you do sign in please review again so I know who you are properly:). Thanks for the review and love you too!**

**xemmaxjerfx - I have a feeling you might be the guest who commented but thank you so much and I like the idea, there's going to be a normal life going on in this fanfic:).**

**I would love to respond to all of you but I would like to get this story written and posted as soon as possible so just want to say thank you to your ideas, and all your nice comments. **

Tobias' P.O.V.

I haven't realised how long it's been since Zeke and I have properly hung out. Even when Tris and I came back to Dauntless we only occasionally ate together and said hi in passing. It's weird to be next to my best friend again, holding the smooth Dauntless pistol and aiming at the target. I've been out of practice but it's OK because Zeke is too, I've been busy with looking after Avy and getting her adjusted to the Dauntless life and Zeke's been with Chase a lot.

"When do you think you and Avy are going to start muscling up then?" Zeke asked while firing a round. I pause for a second,

"Haven't really thought about it yet. Don't want her to start fighting if I'm being honest but I guess for her to get through Dauntless training - " I then cut off and sigh, "If she wants to stay that is. It's weird, I've only known the kid for a year but I can't imagine living without her."

"I know man," Zeke gives me a lopsided smile, "I was thinking that Lucas and Avery could train together you know? They both need the practice. Wait, you're being an instructor again right?" I nod at him and he slaps my back. "We are going to be great colleagues."

"Wait, we're working together?!" I exclaim while slapping Zeke's hand.

"Yup, man! I'm doing Dauntless borns and you're with the transfers." We grin again. "It's only in 3 weeks seeing as they extended the time of the transferring by a few months to allow your super wife to adjust back into the factions." I grin at Zeke and turn to shoot at the target again.

Tris' P.O.V.

When I knocked on Christina's door the last thing I expected was to be greeted by a half naked man. I shook my head and realised it was Daniel who was sheepishly grinning.

"Hey, Tris, you here to see Chris?" I nod and he gestures to let me inside.

I didn't realise that Daniel and her were living together and I can only assume that they are from the amount of stuff lying around that belongs to him. Christina comes out of the bedroom looking very hung-over and wearing a dressing gown.

"You look great, _Chris._" I say with a smirk and she just flips me off and falls onto the couch.

"Tris, what even happened."

"Well, I got married, you got smashed, Daniel spent the night?" I pose it as a question to ask whether he lives here slyly.

"He lives here now, just last week."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask, sinking on the couch too, I feel a bit hurt but I try to shake it off.

"I just haven't seen you lately and it's been very..." She breaks off to yawn.

"It's fine I understand. I just wanted to check up on you before heading off to my meeting. They changed the initiation last year and they all want my opinion on what to do this year."

"Is it weird?" Christina lifts an eyebrow at me, "You know being 18 and having everyone respect you so much."

"It's not as weird as it would be if I was back in Abnegation, here it's normal to be young and a leader."

"Not just a leader, Tris, they all look up to you, even if you're so small." She nudges me and I laugh, slapping her arm.

"Right, I won't stay to be abused," We quickly hug and I make my way to the meeting.

Shauna's sitting at the couch while Harrison is sitting at his desk chair. There's two others, one called Red, who's a big guy with ginger hair who nods at me when I enter and also Dylan, a short blonde guy who's an excellent fighter despite his height.

"Tris, how you doing?" Harrison smiles and we embrace shortly, "Haven't seen you properly for a while." It was Shauna who came to me with the Dauntless leader position and I've not seen Harrison since I was in Dauntless before we went to the bureau.

"I'm doing good, you look well." He grins and shakes his head at me,

"Now we aren't here to flirt. We want to hear your idea for initiation, since last year nothing was up to Dauntless standard."

"I was thinking the same as always but we don't get any cuts. A lot of people need to retire around here and anyone who gets a low score should just get the worst jobs. In the fighting we shouldn't let them fight till unconsciousness though, a brave man acknowledges the strength of others," I smile remembering what Tobias said which feels like ages ago. "However I believe initiation did test the strength and bravery of someone and it should not be abolished, the wrong leaders were in control and if we see anyone looking a bit suicidal then we step in and help them." Shauna smiles at me and the rest nod.

"Thanks Tris," Red starts, "I believe we should go for that initiation, all of our ideas have been very difficult to do."

"What ideas?" Everyone then blushes and I wonder how much I have missed.

"Nothing, we love your idea and that's what we want to go with." I think back to what Christina said and I now realise that they don't just look up to me, they respect my opinion so much that their ideas look stupid in the presence of mine. I don't want to feel proud but I can't help blushing slightly.

"Everyone in favour, raise your fist." The group raises their fists and cheer, I really can't help myself but join in.

Avery's P.O.V.

"I love babysitting," I smile and bounce Chase on my lap.

"Good, you can do it when I have some fun." Lucas moans and I shake my head at him.

"Oh come on, loser. Look at him he is _so _adorable." I coo at him and I rub my nose against Chase's. If I didn't have Tobias as a half-brother the closest thing after would be Chase. I would say Lucas despite the fact that he's been a bit different towards me lately.

"Avy are you even listening to me." Lucas is heading towards the kitchen, probably to find the secret stash of cookies that Shauna told me about and told me to make sure Lucas didn't find him.

"You'll get fat," I laugh at him," and no I wasn't listening to you."

"I was wondering if after babysitting you want to go exploring again, last time was so good." Lucas and I have enjoyed exploring all the areas of the Dauntless headquarters, the rest of the kids our age aren't that bothered anymore seeing as they've been here since birth but we can't have enough of it. We also don't want to be exploring by the time the initiates are comfortable being around here.

"Of course I would like to," I smile at him by leaning my head back against the couch and Lucas stares back at me. I'm distracted by Chase gurgling and I'm blushing at the way Lucas looked at me when I look back at Chase. It's not possible that Lucas would like me, would it?

**Not much happened, I am thinking that the next chapter will just skip straight to initiation so that we can learn about the initiates instead of all this other stuff!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Divergent and the quote, "a brave man acknowledges the strength of others" belongs to Veronica Roth and I take no credit. **

**Please review, favourite and follow, thanks for reading:)!**


	3. Exploration

**Thanks for the response guys as always, you all have really great ideas! **

**Shoutout:**

**bunnysugarlover101 - Thanks for leaving a review, I'm guessing by you saying the Tris Uriah thing you might mean the names? If so, Shauna's baby is called Chase Uriah Pedrad but if that's not what you meant then please leave a review again or just PM me explaining what you meant. Thank you and I'm glad you like it:).**

**Molly E - It's an honour that you would read mine and I'm not sure what you mean, please PM me or leave a review explaining please, thanks for your review:).**

**LaviniaD - I was near to crying when I read your review. Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to me that you have communicated with her and she commented on it. Please start your own stories on this site so that we can enjoy them! Keep writing and thank you, thank you, thank you:). If she has any criticism or pointers please PM me or leave another review!**

**Thanks guys for all your reviews and I'm sorry if I didn't respond but they were mostly about the relationship development of Lucas and Avery and well here it is!**

Avery's P.O.V.

After I get out the shower, I put on my black skinny jeans, tank top, zip up hoodie and combat boots. All this stuff gives me good movement and it's what I need for Lucas and I's exploration day, since the initiates are coming in two days and we still haven't explored everywhere. It's just as I'm putting a throwing knife in my boot that I found on another exploring day that someone knocks.

"Yeah?" I call out and Tris' head pops out from behind the door.

"Hey, Avy." She smiles and I'm so happy she's my sister in law, she understands that you can't just walk into my room whenever and she keeps her distance when I need her too. "I heard you and Lucas were going out today, was wondering if you want any food to keep you going so you don't have to use extra points." At the moment I only get about 2 points a week so it's important that I stock up on them to buy anything I want because all Tris and Tobias get me is necessities.

"That would be great, I'm hungry now." I laugh and she laughs with me, I pick up my backpack from the corner of the room that has my leather jacket, a BB gun and some rope in it. After getting food from Tris, who makes the best sandwiches, I make my way to the rendezvous point that Lucas and I agreed on which is where we last left of, a corridor which I realize is near Christina's.

Once I get there I'm slightly taken aback when I see Lucas talking to Melanie, a girl who always shoves me in school with blonde hair and big blue eyes. She's extremely close to Lucas and he's smirking at her. I'm about to turn around when I see Lucas push her shoulders back and tell her he's about to meet his best friend. I grin when she huffs and flicks her hair at him as she walks away.

I decide to play with him since he hasn't noticed my presence, I crouch down and hide near the wall. When I'm close enough, I spring up and wrap my leg round his waist while breathing in his ear. Lucas screams and bats at me, when he starts moving backwards I topple and before I realise it we've toppled over onto the floor.

"AVY!" Lucas screams and all I can do is laugh while trying to yank him off my leg.

"Lucas you weigh a ton, get off me!" I squeal and he eventually lifts up so I can yank my now dead leg out from under him. "You let _Melanie_ get close to you, what's the problem with me?" I wink at him and he stinks his tongue out at me.

"Shut up, Avy. That girl thinks she can get every guy and I don't want much to do with her." I can't help but feel pleased that Lucas doesn't want her and I get up, holding a hand out to drag him up to.

"Come on then, let's get exploring."

Lucas and I make our way around countless hallways, only going into rooms when they aren't apartments and peering into the ones with windows that have the sign: DO NOT ENTER, on them. At first Lucas always wanted to go into them but one time Zeke caught him and both of us somehow got into trouble even though I only sat outside. I'm in a trance when I realise we've now rounded back into the pit. However we're looking down on it, instead of being actually in it and I've never been here before and off to the right of us is a huge set of double doors.

Lucas and I notice at the same time and just the glint in his eyes tell me that this is what we've really been looking for. Nothing we've found has been as interesting as when we found the training rooms and managed to steal a knife each. Lucas never noticed I took the rope and I'm not sure why I took it either but I like to think I could go climbing with it one day.

Lucas is keen and he pushes through the doors first, and is engulfed by the darkness. I follow pursuit and bump into the walls, scraping my hands along rocks. Lucas takes my hand and then I walk easier, it starts to get brighter and I can see but Lucas keeps a hold of my hand and we both get to enjoy the moment together.

What we see before us is a giant net, suspended just above the ground. Along the walls and up the sides there is platforms, which could possibly lead to other places and then we look straight up, to where there is a massive hole which opens up to the sky.

"It's so..." I breathe out, not realising I had been holding it and Lucas' hand squeezes mine.

"Beautiful." Lucas finishes for me and we just take a moment to wonder about this place. "There's a way outside from here then." Lucas' hand drops from mine as he moves around the net to find a door. "We haven't explored outside yet." Lucas is grinning at me but I see the pain behind his smile. I know why and I feel the same thing as he does without needing to speak about it.

Lucas and I were kept underground for months, starved of sunlight and sometimes food. This place, being underground, has made Lucas just a little bit edgy. We obviously have much better lives than when we were down there and this year I was actually able to get him a proper present, not just extra scraps of food, but you still can't shake the feeling off.

It's because of this, I follow him without hesitation and end up back in darkness. As we climb I start to see better and can match Lucas' pace up the stairs, keeping with his steady rhythm. I'm caught up in watching his movements that when the blast of air hits me, for the second time in about 5 minutes, I forget to breath. Stretching out before us is what seems to be a runway because beside it, there is train tracks and seeing as we are in Dauntless I have no doubt that you jump onto the train. I look over to the left and see the gaping hole which I had just moments ago been looking up at.

Then I tip my head towards the sky because it's so blue and also cloudy and that expanse of sky is enough to make me feel so happy. Lastly, I look at Lucas who has so many emotions coming across his face. I realise that this is the real him, when we were in the Bureau those few weeks he was always outside but I never thought much about it because I was with my half-brother. I was so involved with catching up with Tobias I never really turned around and saw Lucas. Now, I certainly do. I feel happy when watching him but with it comes sadness. It's only going to be 3 years till Lucas and I choose our Faction, 3 years till he gets to choose to be outside and 3 years till he chooses between the sky and me.

Lucas must notice me staring because he turns and smiles at me. He opens up his arms and I gratefully step into him. When I breath in, the smells I now accompany with him make me feel safe. Lemon and talcum powder because that's his body gel and being in the Pedrad house has made the smell cling to him.

"We better go back," Lucas murmurs against my head and I nod but we stay there, just holding each other. I feel Lucas pull back and he's looking directly at me. He starts to lean down towards me and it's then I hear a familiar voice.

"It's Four!" I whisper, I call Four around other people because I know Tris likes Tobias to be a family name. It's then I hear the train in the distance and I see that glint in Lucas' eyes. "_No._" I hiss at him. I can't have him leaving places. I grab his hand and without thinking about it, I jump into the gap where I will fall safely onto the net.

Tobias' P.O.V.

I'm sprawled on the couch when I think I hear the door open and before I know it a light weight has jumped on my back and attacked my sides with tickles. I'm screaming with laughter and still manage to roll off the couch and pin her down. I look down at her giggling and blushing with the struggle.

"No fair! If I was stronger I would've totally had you." She moans and I decide to start dotting her neck with kisses. "Tobias, stop, I came here for a purpose." I keep kissing her and move down her body and as I ride up her top I blow a huge raspberry on her stomach. "NO!" She squeals and wriggles out of my grip.

Tris and I have never really been playful with each other but with the move back to Chicago and our wedding we've both been a lot happier.

"So," She says while plopping down on the couch. I sit beside her and pull her legs onto my lap. "I'm technically a faction ambassador as of today seeing as no one wanted to go and I need to have a meeting in about half an hour at the Unity base about our new initiation system. I was told I can bring someone and I wanted you to come."

"Done, I could totally use some _alone _train time." I wink at her and she slaps at me. "Let me get my jacket and we can get the train coming in about 5 minutes. "

Tris and I walk through Dauntless with our hands clasped and I'm glad for the fresh air we get as we open up the door to the train tracks. I think I see a flash of black to our left but that can't be possible, no one comes up here anymore. I ignore it seeing as the train is right here and quickly hurry down the passage way that leads to the other platform where it's easier to jump since the distance is shorter. Tris goes first and I jump next, for those few seconds I'm free then I slam into the side of the train and roll over so I'm properly in.

"Can we get off the easier side next time?" Tris laughs.

"Sure, this is just the fast way." I assure her and then I sit with Tris straddling me and all I know is the pressure of her lips on mine.

**Thanks for reading! Initiates are coming soon, just two days which will be next week! I want to thank everyone for following and giving a favourite. I'm trying to update weekly but it may be late because I'm staying at my grandparents where there is no Wi-Fi but Dad is trying to find out a way that I can still have it! Thanks again:)!**


	4. Hugh

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, a few made me laugh! Hope you enjoy this chapter, INITIATES ARE COMING TODAY. I've decided that to develop my way of writing, I will create new characters and explore their personalities. There may be mean ones or really girly ones but I'm starting off easy to get me started. I will still write in Tris, Tobias' and Avery's P.O.V. (Hopefully Lucas' too!) and please tell me if you can see the difference in the different characters that I write.**

**Sorry it's a bit late, enjoy:).**

Tris' P.O.V.

I wake up to a kiss on my neck and a hand sliding it's way round my waist. I turn and smile at Tobias as he says,

"Initiates today." I've been excited for them to come. I've only been going to Faction meetings and as much as I'm happy I get to contribute to the way our Faction is run, I've been looking forward to doing some exercise and getting to move around.

I immediately jump up which earns a laugh from Tobias and get my old training clothes on, black jeans, tank top and combat boots; Avery has the same outfit and I find it cute when we match. I turn to Tobias who's wearing black baggy shorts and a t-shirt. I can't help but remember my initiation, two years ago. The time shocks me, seeing as so much has happened since then. Tobias goes off to wake up Avery, who's been dreading the day the initiates come since they'll be walking around the Dauntless pit all the time and she's got accustomed to having just her and Lucas exploring.

Avery comes in with her pyjamas on, grumbling about the fact that she's been woken up but Tobias and I decided to get her a gift to soften the blow of the initiates.

I hand her a long box and she rips through the wrapping, obviously not bothered any more by the fact that she's been woken. Her eyes light up and she looks on the first throwing knife she'll have gotten in her Dauntless life.

I can see something else when she opens it up though, something that I don't quite get and I put that down to my lack of knowledge on children.

"Thank you so much. Where can I practice with it?" Tobias laughs at her eagerness and starts explaining the way to the training rooms while adding in safety precautions along the way.

"Bring Lucas out with you as well, Avy. Shauna can come out and show you how to throw the best way." Tobias looks a little annoyed by the mention of Lucas but I dismiss it and busy myself with getting our room cleared up.

Tobias and I leave and make our way to the net, where we will get to meet the new initiates. Harrison went to greet them all and will dare them to make the jump. It's as we emerge through, we hear the scream and the blue blur hit the net. I cannot wait to train these guys.

Hugh's P.O.V.

I didn't feel scared at all when I held my hand over the hot coals and heard the sizzle as my blood fried due to the heat. I wasn't scared when I saw my Father's face heat up and as I watched my Mother's head drop due to shame. I wasn't scared nor was I sad and I felt numb as I raced down the steps and out into the streets, excitement building up all around me. I wasn't even scared when I jumped onto the train, narrowly missing a pole that would have knocked me unconscious due to the speed of the train and the position of the pole in comparison to the train.

I wasn't even scared when I came face to face with a massive guy with ginger hair and a man who looks like he's spent his life in a gym.

"My name's Harrison," The man starts and he gestures to the ginger guy. "This is Red, we are two of the five Dauntless leaders. We are happy to welcome you here but before we can accept you we have to ask you to do just a small act of bravery." He jumps up onto a ledge which causes a few girls and one tall guy to gasp. "Jump." He grins and Red seems very happy.

I'm not necessarily scared when I walk forward. I've calculated quickly the chances that they are trying to kill us and the numbers only come up at 5%. So I decide finally that I'm not scared as I keep walking off the building and let myself drop.

However I abandon these thoughts as I'm dropping about half way down and a scream rips out from me. Despite the fact that I'm breathless, I feel the best I have ever in my life. A strong hand reaches me and I grab hold of it and am lifted up off the net.

"Name?" A tall, olive skinned guy stands in front of me with a small blond girl standing behind him. "Hurry up, everyone's waiting."

"Hugh, it means intellig-"

"First jumper, Hugh. Erudite." The man calls out. Dauntless appear on platforms, screaming and chanting my name. "No one needs more than straight answers Hugh, just say what is needed." I nod and he shoves me off and the small girl points me off to stand next to the wall. I've always been proud of the fact my name means intelligence but seeing as now I'm in Dauntless no one needs to know the extra facts.

I decide to examine this girl in front of me. Her build is small and she isn't the prettiest girl I've ever seen but despite this she looks strong and determined. The man she's with looks like he could snap me in two. Thick arms and tall, his face shows no emotion. According to some psychology books I read, someone who does not show emotion usually means they have secrets to keep.

I try copy his stance, to try look stronger to the other initiates to show them I am not scared. It's true as well, I'm not scared really. During my few seconds of free fall I felt a little display of emotion but now it's gone.

I try to study all the initiates coming past me but I can hardly focus on them. I have to focus on being the best I can be. After all of them jumping the man and girl face us.

"My name is Four, this is my partner Six and we will be training the transfers. You've already met Red and will soon meet Zeke who is going to take the Dauntless borns. Follow me."

I'm already thinking about the implications of what Four meant by partner as soon as he says it. Does it mean the train together or are they romantically involved because they do stand close and I've noticed a wedding ring on both of them. It's strange to think such a violent based faction could love, however I am Dauntless now and must try to fit in.

We get a tour of the place, taking in the pit, which was well named, and the huge canteen before we get to the dorms.

"It used to be mixed gender dorms but we've now decided that boys will go into the left dorms and girls in the right dorms." Six states and motions for us to follow. Since Four heads towards the left door I assume to follow him. Since I am the only Erudite, which means I'm probably the brightest, the boys all followed Six, thinking she motioned to all of them and not just the girls. I hear her yell at them that they're all idiots and they laugh while sauntering through, I note only the transfers do. I look to Four and his cheeks are bright red, I'm wondering why when Six storms in. "I'm sorry is there a problem?" She's up in the Candor boys face who was the first to laugh.

"I just find a girl your height yelling at me to be quite amusing." He smirks.

If anyone had told me that that same boy smirking a few seconds ago would be face down on the floor with his arm yanked up his back, with a small blonde girl straddling him, I would've laughed. Actually seeing it was something amazing. Her height and weight was giving her no advantage but I noticed she used his weight to his advantage. Before I get to completely analyse the situation all the Dauntless borns start laughing and cheering. I hear,

"Teaches you to mess with Six!" Ring out and I can't help but laugh. I might be beginning to like this place.

**Thanks guys, I hope you saw a difference in characters there and I will continue to do the different initiates P.O.V.'s unless anyone says otherwise! **

**There's not been a lot of feedback guys, please keep following, giving a favourite and a review, thanks to those that have:)!**


	5. Charlotte

**Thanks for all the response guys, will reply to some of you now and I'm sorry that in the last update I didn't say anything but I was really excited to get the chapter out!**

**Molly E - It's a good idea, however I left Nita behind when Tobias and Tris came back from the bureau. I never really rounded off the whole Divergent thing and I will completely take it into account later. You didn't sound like a snob, I just really enjoy hearing from people saying they love the story! Thanks for the review:).**

**Totalbooknerd13 - Thank you for all of your responses and I think it's likely Tris would be able to, maybe as the initiates develop and build muscle it would be a more even match but with her training and experience she could easily take an initiate. Thank you, I do like Hugh as a character! Thanks for the review:).**

**DivergentLover8 - Thank you very much and I do understand how it may get confusing however I'm planning on only visiting the initiates P.O.V. once and never returning, just to develop my writing and explore all the different initiates, please tell me your thoughts on that. Yes, they will have a child one day but not just yet! Thanks for the review:).**

**MaddieMellark - I understand it may get confusing but I'm planning on only visiting the initiates P.O.V. once and never returning, just to develop my writing and explore all the different initiates. I'm hoping that I can make it easy to read and for this chapter I will do another initiate but if you still don't like it, please tell me and I will go back to normal depending on everyone's reaction. Thanks for the review:).**

**icomeanoynomous - Thank you for being such a continuous support in my writing and I'm very thankful that I have gotten better! Thanks for the review:).**

**I may be writing a risky chapter, which deals with the view of thin people and how they feel about themselves. I don't know what it's like but I didn't want to make a bigger person be the one with self-confidence issues. It's important to realise that smaller people have body issues and ****if I offend anyone at all, please PM me or leave a review because I want to talk about it and not avoid the issue. **

Charlotte's P.O.V.

"This place is so different from Candor." I remark to the few initiates sitting around me. "In Candor it's all very orderly and we can have great debates but here it's all a bit reckless isn't it." I wait for a response but they all keep quiet. "That's what I'm here for though. I couldn't stand it and of course I told my Mother before I left because she respects honesty so much, she said-" I'm cut off by a hand on my arm and Hugh's voice.

"No one cares." I'm so taken aback and the others around me snigger. I feel my face heat up but I ignore it because it's something I learnt in Candor.

"Never known an Erudite to be so bold."

"Well you're the usual Candor, Four told me no one cares much about extra information here and I'm deciding to repeat the information to you." Everyone is finding him hilarious but I can tell he genuinely didn't mean to be rude. I can't help but be embarrassed though and I jump up from my seat and make my way back to the dorms.

I stand in front of the small mirror and study my reflection. I'm very skinny, I've been told that by many guys and my soft features don't go with the hard chin. I would never have made it through Candor initiation because of all the truth involved. I'm so sick of myself; self-confidence is a thing that's needed in the normal Candor regime and that's where I struggled so much. All the girls always told me I'm so lucky to be skinny but to me it's a burden. I can't gain any weight, which means I have no muscle and I'm a stick. Boys didn't even like me much and always outright told me. When I tried to tell my Mother I was having body issues she laughed and told me I didn't know what I was talking about.

I turn sideways to the mirror and puff out my stomach as much as possible, it only reaches past my ribcage when I do this. I then look at my arms and try flex but there's only the slightest movement. It's then I feel sobs start to rack my body because I realise how stupid I've been. Why I thought that choosing Dauntless, a place where it's important to be big and built with muscle, was a good idea is beyond me. Even my Mother laughed at me,

_"Charlotte, you aren't going to survive a day in that place and I'll expect to see you in the Unity headquarters crying for a place." _

I growl and face myself in the mirror.

"Mother's wrong. Faction before blood. Faction before blood." I mutter the words to myself but as I turn to storm out the bathroom I'm met by the bulky figure of Fawn, a transfer from Amity.

"What's wrong, Candor?" I try move past her but she shoves me back.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be all about love and peace?" I sneer at her and she throws back her head and laughs.

"Why do you think I'm here, smart-mouth?" I flinch at the nickname. "I moved cause I'm not a softie, you hear me?" I do believe her on that. Fawn is huge, big muscles and has strong facial features. "After the peace serum was taken out the water and the bread not so many people want to sing and play the banjo anymore." She shakes her head at me and before she smacks my arm says, "I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Then she leaves, before I get to open my 'smart-mouth' and start asking what her problem is. Candor and Amity have always had a problem because Candor think their views, dismissing the truth for peace is the way forward, is stupid. However, Fawn is so against her old Faction that I find it hard to understand why she hates on me so much.

I wipe my eyes with the heel of my hand and turn to give myself one more look. My cheeks are red and I can see a welt beginning to form on my upper forearm where she smacked me but apart from that I look determined.

Tris' P.O.V.

I order all the initiates to bed and inform them of the early start. Even I'm not so keen on getting up early, seeing as I've been getting up whenever it pleases me but the excitement of training keeps me going. I make my way back to our apartment and open the door to screams and shouts.

There is a thin layer of water covering the floor and I take in the sight of a drenched topless Tobias and a grinning Avery with a green balloon in her hand which I can only consider is water.

"What the he-" Before I can finish Tobias yells to aim at me and it doesn't take Avery that long to turn on me.

"You little monster!" I scream before locating a water gun and aiming it straight in Avery's face before turning it and hitting Tobias.

"Hey, I didn't throw the balloon!" Tobias sulked.

"You encouraged it. Right you two, clean up then get to bed because it's a big day tomorrow." Avery and Tobias groan but the look I give them silences them. Tobias picks up his wet top and on my way out it smacks against my head, effectively drenching the back side of me. "Tobias Eaton, you will regret this." His face pales slightly and he tries to grin but I storm out trying to contain my laughter.

"Tris, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have..." He drifts off when he realises my contorted facial expressions and grins at me. "You missed out."

"Yeah but I had to get the initiates to bed." He nods and wraps his arms around my waist. He presses his lips to mine and I smile into the kiss. "This feels like it's a normal life right?" He grins at me and I can only nod, suppressing tears of happiness.

"It's the best."

**Sorry that Tris' P.O.V. wasn't great but I wanted to show how much Tobias and Avery are getting along as siblings and how Tris is developing into a mother. **

**Please give me feedback on how the different P.O.V.'s are going, I quite like them but overall it's all of your opinions which count. **

**Thanks for the support:).**


	6. Fawn

**Thanks again for the support guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, it is the summer! This will be my last update until a week later on either Saturday or Sunday because I'm going away for a hockey camp where there is no Wifi, I'll make this longer than usual and will also make the one a week away quite long.**

**Shoutouts:**

**Totalbooknerd13 - Thank you, as always:).**

**Adia - I will of course keep their P.O.V. in! I do like that idea but I feel like they aren't my favourites but I will keep taking your opinions on board and if it gets too confusing I will stop right away. I love to write so it makes me very happy to know that you like what I write! Thanks for the review:).**

**DivergentLover8 - No comment is rude, I'm sorry if you felt like I meant it in any mean way. I'm hoping it will never end as well because I'm thinking of doing an Avery story when she goes through initiation and Chase, Shauna and Zeke's child and if Tris and Tobias have a child, a story for that! Thank you, I was crying for ages as well and I'm never sure because I write a chapter a day and never know when it's going to end. Thanks for the review:).**

**Guest - Don't worry, we all have and I am so happy that I have cured that for you. Thank you for all your sweet comments and I will of course continue to write! Thanks for the review:).**

**I would love to reply to all of you but I have packing to do and it happens to be my birthday on Saturday so I'm preparing for that:). Hope you enjoy! **

**Again I'm writing about something that may offend people today and that's around people's gender preferences, which I haven't necessarily done in depth before and as always ****if I offend anyone at all, please PM me or leave a review because I want to talk about it and not avoid the issue.**

Fawn's P.O.V.

I crack my knuckles and my neck while glaring at the people around me. I see the scrawny Candor girl, Charlotte, gulp and I give her a sadistic grin. I love the effect that my atmosphere has on people, I'm standing at the edge of the group because people refused to stand beside me. Four is going on about fighting but I just blank him, with my build I don't need to listen to much of what he says. Instead I eye up the tiny blonde who flipped the boy yesterday, Six.

I didn't know I was into girls until I was 14 but as soon as I found out I squished those feelings and ended up hurting a girl back in Amity. No one knows except that girl and I intend to keep it that way. That's unless I know someone likes me back.

That's why I find it annoying that I'm starting to stare at Six. If I'm being honest, she's flat and isn't the nicest girl I've seen but something about her reminds me of that girl and I also found it hot when she flipped that guy over without any struggle. I notice Six is staring back at me, fidgeting slightly and crossing her arms over the tight tank top she has on. I lick my lips and it has the desired effect because she shivers.

"Okay, practice all of those moves on the bags!" Four calls out and Six is quick to tell him what happened. I smirk and raise my eyebrows at her before heading off to my punching bag.

I've gone through the moves about ten times when I feel someone watch me. I glance back to see Six but I decide to leave her alone for now and continue on the bag. After a few minutes she comes to stand in front of me.

"Your stance is wrong. You need to come at the punching bag at a different angle." She places her hands on my hips and shift them slightly, making my breath hitch. I shake my head, I can't actually like this stick can I? "Also you're forcing it too much, for now you want accuracy." She brings out a red marker and draws a circle but for it to be at an appropriate height she needs to lift her arm up a bit, exposing some of her hip. I put my hand on her skin and immediately she jumps back, messing up the circle. "Fawn focus on what you're doing." She huffs and storms away, I crack up laughing to try convince her I'm intimidating her but I know that I do actually have feelings for her, even after just meeting her.

To my right a guy a similar height to me is frowning at me, he's got a little muscle and I can tell if I was straight he would be attractive to me.

"What are you looking at?" I growl at him. He chuckles.

"Hi, I'm Andy and I came from the same Faction as you."

"No you never." I gasp and he laughs again.

"Yeah, you didn't ever really notice me due to the, _I don't like people so I'm not friends with people_, thing." He does an imitation of me but soon realises it wasn't a great idea because I grab a scruff of his t-shirt.

"Ever make fun of me again and you'll understand why I don't like people." I slam him down and Four comes striding over but his expression is blank. He yanks up Andy and then turns to me.

"Fighting with initiates happens in a few days, that's unless you want to start a fight with me now." Four intimidates me a lot so I just shake my head slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you." Four's voice goes deeper but the meaning gets across better.

"No, Four." He nods and then notices that everyone's slacked off. He slaps his hands and that's all it takes for everyone to quickly turn on the bags again. The rest of the lesson is filled with the noise of flesh hitting bags and no one talks or gives me tips again.

Tris' P.O.V.

I make my way back to the apartment with a salad, sandwich, two pieces of Dauntless cake and two bottles of water. Avery has gotten sick and is taking some time of school to recover and I decided to bring her some food. Tobias was going to do it but I wanted to have some time to talk to Avy.

I use my elbow to open the handle and to close the door I smack it with my hip and throw everything on the table.

"Avy?" I call out and make my way through to her bedroom.

"Hey Tris," She grins up at me from her blanket fort. I give her a hand and bring her to the table.

"How you feeling?" I smile at her and she gives me the natural teenager reply of, 'meh'. I laugh as I have grown accustomed to the reply and dig in to the food. "So, how are you and Lucas?" I smile into my food because I can see her cheeks reddening.

"We're good, as always."

"Just good? Just... friends?" I question, jabbing her side as I say it to make her jump.

"Of course!" She says but I can tell she's lying.

"Tell me what happened then." I grin and turn around fully to face her.

"What are you talk-"

"I will take you to Christina and she knows if you lie. Then you'll have to tell both of us." Her eyes widen and she shakes her head quickly.

"Ok, ok." She shakes her head in defeat. "It was after school but Lucas and I had stayed late to do a thing we've been planning.. uh, I mean working on for a few weeks." Her lie is awful but I would rather hear about what happened with her and Lucas. "So we were the only ones on the train and he was fidgeting a lot, which is weird 'cause he never does it. So, anyway he jumps up when we're passing the marsh and gestures for me to come look out at it with me and then suddenly he's saying jump and falling out of the train. I have no option to follow him -"

"No option?" I tease and she just waves away my comment.

"He's running ahead of me so I run too and I see he's heading towards the Hancock building. I don't know why since it's redeveloped, I know you told us stories about going up and flying down," I smile at the memory but Avy keeps talking, "but they closed up the hole so you can't get up onto the roof. We get to the elevator and Lucas is blabbing on about how he found a way up and he's showing me an empty apartment and a loose ceiling tile. I gave him a foot up and he pulled me up, which must mean he's been working out 'cause he's never been that strong. So then we're up there and I totally get what you mean with the marsh and how it could look like a lake and it's beautiful. Then he turns to me and just kisses me."

"That sounded perfect." I grin at her and she's blushing like mad but also can't help smiling.

"It really was and now I think we must be sort of-" The door slams, making us both jump and Tobias' head pops round the door.

"Time to get back to the initiates. Have a good lunch? Avy you're all flushed." I laugh at his concern and stand up, gathering the empty packets.

"I'll meet you outside." I smile.

"Don't tell Tobias!" Avy squeals when he shuts the door.

"Of course I wouldn't! I don't want him tracking down Lucas, now do I?" I laugh and surprisingly Avy wraps her arms around me and squeezes me.

"Thanks sis." She smiles and heads back to her room, blankets and all.

**Guest, I loved the idea and I hope this was something to your imagination!**

**Thanks for all the response guys and will see you all in a week:)!**


	7. Andy

**Thanks for the response guys! Just got back from hockey camp which was so much fun and I am now back to writing!**

**Shoutouts:**

**Guest (Commenting on the last chapter to do with Fawn) - Thank you so much for being honest, really. I have to say I am pleased that Fawn made you uncomfortable (if that's what you meant?) because I was trying to portray her that way but I am also incredibly sorry that it did. I'm very thankful that you're a faithful reader and I will keep this in mind when writing another story like this however I'm not entirely sure what it was about Fawn exactly that bothered me so please try PM me or leave a review so I can keep it in mind later. Thanks for the review:).**

**Shea - First I love long reviews so this brought a smile to my face. Good luck with high school and I'm so glad that you like my alternate ending. I'm happy that the issues aren't bothering you, it has to some and that's unfortunate but it happens. Thank you, I love Avery and she's almost real and actually in the real books for me. Your comments are so nice and Unity is sort of the new Factionless, it's a faction that anyone can join after they turn 16 whenever they want and they provide jobs. Think of Unity as the real world really, that's how I imagine it but just as a Faction. Thanks for the review:). **

**I would love to reply to you all but it takes time away from writing so thank you all for your replies and I'm always so happy to see new and old readers:).**

**Important :**** as you might have already noticed, I write a character and then hint at a character for the next chapter. This is to help any confusion and I hope it is actually improving the chapters and also effectively improving them. I'm very sorry that this is late but I've been busy and I want to thank everyone for waiting.**

**I do not own Divergent, only the words that I am writing now. **

Andy's P.O.V.

I wake up, sweat pouring down my face and breathing rapidly. I look around quickly and am relieved to see no one noticed my sudden movement. In the middle of the night I kicked my covers off and when I glance at the clock I see it's only an hour till everyone wakes up.

I try shake the dream but Fawn's face keeps reappearing, spit flying and her face red. I was always nice to Fawn, I even didn't tell anyone when I saw her with another girl and yesterday she didn't even recognise me. I breathe deep and sing a little to myself, a song we would sing round the camp fire.

I never intended to move to Dauntless and I know it's almost unheard of to have two Amity transfers in the one year . My aptitude was Divergent, it's not awful to have it anymore, most welcome it but I still felt scared. I belonged in either Abnegation or Amity, when I put my blood on the stones and met eyes with the woman who tested me I was surprised to see her nod and smile. I was so scared of my own fears that I wanted to be brave, I wanted to be Dauntless. Now I have second thoughts, I've moved into the bathroom and I look at the moderate build I have and I'm afraid for when we fight each other. A few of the initiates have a Dauntless build and their whole personality is as if they have been in Dauntless their whole lives.

I've been pacifying myself with the fact that no one will be kicked out of Dauntless this year but I also don't want to get one of the lower end jobs which they've introduced. I grab my clothes from the wardrobe and pull on my baggy t-shirt and jogging bottoms. I head over to the training rooms and start to work on the punches and kicks Four demonstrated yesterday.

The rhythmic sounds of my flesh hitting the bag makes me drift off and I get a fright when the door slams shut and I hear Four's deep laugh and Six's voice.

"Oh, I could take you any day." Six laughs and I turn to see her playfully hit Four. I look at how Four looks at Six and immediately know that these two are a couple. They must want to keep it a secret since they haven't done anything to show it yet to the initiates so I pretend I've been hitting the bag the whole time they've been here.

"Hey, Andrew is it?" I hear Four question and I turn and smile.

"Andy."

"What are you doing here this early?" Six questions and I glance up at the clock, realising I've been here for 45 minutes.

"Just wanted some extra practice." I shrug while wiping my brow with the heel of my hand.

"I like it." Six smiles and I can't help but smile back. "Want a 15 minute spar before everyone gets here?" I nod aggressively and Four turns to set equipment up while Six leads me over to the mats.

Six has a lot of power for someone so small and I think back to how she managed to flip Jay, a Candor transfer, the first night we got here when he was well built.

"You're not too bad," Six compliments at the end of our sparring. She gives me a few tips and then makes her way over to Four. I take a quick drink from the water fountain as the initiates come in. I find a few of my friends and am glad to see them standing away from Fawn. I make it my mission to come here early and to keep fighting and to keep pushing, try to be Dauntless.

Six's P.O.V.

"Today you are going to learn how to throw knifes." Four tells the group and picks one up, holding it out for the group to see. "It takes skill to manage to throw a knife accurately and with speed." A boy barks out a laugh and I can see Four was expecting it. "Please, show the group how it's so easy." He steps to side and the boy makes his way over, it's the same boy I flipped and I wonder how much he can embarrass himself.

Jay picks the knife up and takes a throw which entirely misses the target causing Four to smirk and a few of Jay's friends to laugh.

"This is how you actually throw a knife." Four sighs and proceeds to demonstrate the correct stance. "Six, would you like to be my glamorous assistant for this throw." I laugh at his comment and without asking make my way to the target. I stand in front of it, a little taller than I was two years ago and try make myself stand as still as possible. He throws the knife and it makes a little cut on my ear and everyone gasps.

"Didn't think you could get the same spot, guess I was wrong." I grin and everyone looks around confused. Four shouts out for everyone to get to positions and they all scramble to get the knifes. It's then Shauna comes in with Chase and motions for me to talk to her.

"They need you over at a Faction meeting, the Bureau representative has been chosen." I'm glad they finally decided on someone because Amity have been needing more resources for farming and we've been running low on our supplies, a representative means they're getting their act together.

"What time?"

"Now." Shauna says and I scowl at her.

"I'm training the-"

"I know but I've got someone to take your place who is really advanced in knife throwing." Shauna assures me and I look at her quizzically. Shauna pulls open the door and Avery is grinning at me sheepishly and I can't help but laugh.

"Sure, I would love for her to do it." Avy hugs me and runs over to Four, before he can complain I usher out Shauna and make my way to the train tracks.

I'm heading through the Merciless Mart and I see Jack Kang at the end of the hallway. He looks the same as when I met him two years ago and we greet with a handshake.

"You're the last one to get here so we will head straight up." Jack explains.

"It was late notice and I was with my initiates, I couldn't do anything about it." Jack sighs at my annoyance and gestures for me to walk into the room first. I'm halfway in when I look up to see the Bureau's representative. I gasp and step backwards, running into Jack who protests but I sink to the floor, tears forming in my eyes and my breath coming out in sharp breaths.

David.

Tobias' P.O.V.

Avy loves teaching the initiates how to throw knifes but I can sense a few of the boys starting to get annoyed with her. I'm about to close the session when one of the snaps and turns on Avy.

"What the hell do you even know?! You're a scrawny 13 year old and you probably can't even throw a knife. Your only here because your Four's daughter or something, probably a mistake." He sneers in her face and I'm about to show him what I think about his remark when Avy picks up a knife and states.

"Number one," She throws the knife while still looking dead straight at this guy and it sticks in the centre of the target, "Number two I may be thirteen but I've had a hell of a difficult life and anything you can say will never hurt me. Number three, I'm his half-sister actually." The guy is still staring at the knife trying to process it when a few of the initiates start laughing and clapping Avy. I wrap my arms around her and announce that everyone should take a lunch break.

"You're such a brave scrawny thirteen year old," I laugh at her and she turns, punching my stomach. We wrestle her for a bit before I let her hop on my back and we run to lunch.

**Thank you all for being so patient and for the continued support, hope this was a good chapter!**


	8. Jay

**How you doing guys?! Currently I'm in Norway and I haven't been up to much so I thought I should write a chapter for all of you.**

**Shout outs:**

**yysaraling.97 - Sorry for replying to you a little late, I'm so surprised that my story is first if you search for it, that's so cool and thank you for bringing attention to that! I understood too why Roth did it, thank you for all the different comments on what you liked about the story. I'm really glad you like my different initiates idea and I'm flattered that you made an account just to review. I always will keep writing and thank you very much:). I might have Evelyn appearing to see Avy but I'm not too sure that I would have Marcus return, I can try fit it in possibly!**

**Guest - I'm amazed you read them in one sitting, I would find it quite difficult! Thank you so much and I'm glad I have another reader:).**

**Alee709 - You aren't weird! Thank you that you like having David back and I'm 16 and British. I'm flattered that I made you hyperventilate by replying to you, I love reading too and I'm glad you like my writing. I will listen to it and thank you for your review:). **

**SheaGirl3 - It's always good when it's worth the wait! Thank you, I thought after the collapse of the experiment, if they still kept the factions, then the factionless would be able to live more of a normal life. Thank you, thank you, thank you:).**

**Geikie - Wow, thank you!**

** icomeanoynomous - Thank you for the continued support and I'm glad you like the new ideas. It's no problem, I love reading new stories!**

Jay's P.O.V.

I've still been fuming over how Six flipped me, if it wasn't for my friends I might have gotten too angry, as I have been known to in the past. Currently we're having a laugh, they're throwing food at me and calling out that they can aim, mocking my recent outburst, when I catch eyes with a Dauntless initiate. She's gorgeous, bright green eyes and a smirk and we're both staring at each other when a friend comes along and blocks my view.

My friends have now moved on, seeing that they didn't get the usual burst of emotions out of me and I've started to push up from the table, intent on meeting this girl. Suddenly all Dauntless jump upwards, startling all the initiates and run towards the doors. I notice the girl is going so I move into action and follow them with my friends telling me to stop.

I notice we've made it to the tracks and everyone is yelling around me, the sounds of a train coming in the distance when I see the girl again. I'm trying to battle my way through people when suddenly she takes off and is jumping onto the train, I follow suit and I manage to get on the same section before it is too full.

Finally I can get to her, with a bit of shoving and glaring I finally make it to stand next to her.

"Hey," I smile and she turns around, the smirk still showing.

"Hey transfer, a little far from where you're supposed to be aren't you?" I look at her in confusion but soon realise that I've disobeyed the rule that transfers should not leave the compound, to keep with the motto of 'faction before blood'. I try shrug it off and reply,

"I didn't see Four and Six around so I figured I could get away with it," she nods and makes a sound to tell me she doesn't believe me. "What's your name anyway?" She's about to answer when the Dauntless are up and cheering again and I let out a groan which gains a small laugh which makes me like this girl even more. The Dauntless fall out the train and I'm forced to follow. The girl motions for me to join her and we run side by side until we reach the Hancock building.

The girl is fast because we've made it to the front and I then realise we've been led by Four's half-sister Avery. Beside her is a boy who's a fair bit taller and I can tell they're both good friends.

"What are we doing here?" I question, looking up at the Hancock building in wonder.

"The kids found a way to get to the roof." Is all she replies and I wonder what they'll be wanting to do up there.

We get into the newly refurbished elevator, fitting 10 of us at a squeeze. I'm ok with this because the girl's back is pressed into mine and I find it difficult not to wrap my arms around her. It's scary how I just met her, I don't even know her name but already I want to be with her and to get to know her.

All too soon we reach the top floor and a ladder is brought out to get us to the roof. When we're up the wind slaps our cheeks and threatens to shove us over. The girl pushes into my back slightly to get some support and I smile to myself. Avery and the boy are helping to get a massive sling attached to a rope and with a gasp I realise that this is a zip line. The girl grins, takes my hand and snakes her way to get to the front.

Avery goes first, screaming with delight and after the boy, the girl hops on.

"Ready, Charlie?" The boy shouts and Charlie gives a thumb up, her bright green eyes shining with excitement.

"Charlie," I whisper to myself and clap and scream as she shoots her way down like a bird to the ground. The boy next to me is dragging me over to get into the sling and I decide to go head first on my stomach. The marsh stretches out in front of me, the whole of this side of town still under reconstruction from everyone at Unity. It seemed like a choice I could've gone for, simple work but I knew that one day I would need to get my anger under control. I've had fits of anger from a young age and Dauntless hasn't helped massively but I realise with a start that since being with Charlie I haven't felt anything but happiness and wonder.

The view leaves me breathless and soon I'm slowing down, reaching the group of three. They start shouting at me to slide out backwards and to try not land awkwardly. I manage well enough and as more people get here we can form a net for people to jump down safely.

Once everyone's down, the Dauntless decide to walk back to the trains and I walk with Charlie, a little separated from the group.

"This was a pretty cool experience," I smile at Charlie and she nods.

"You know my name, what's yours?" I take her hand, it felt right and I'm glad she doesn't pull away.

"Jay." Then we get to know each other.

Tris' P.O.V.

Everything is rushed from then, everyone is shouting and people are offering me water and helping me sit up and through it all I don't break eye contact with David. I can see his is confused, he keeps asking around but people dodge his questions and come talk to me instead. I feel a bit better so I shove the people off and get to my feet. I walk normally to my seat and sit down, which happens to be a seat away from David.

People finally get the cue and sit down round the table and the meeting begins, my body stays tense the whole time and I can see David stare at me from the corner of my eye. We're about done when Tobias bursts in with a Candor and I can only assume Jack sent someone to get him. He's heading straight towards me when he notices David's presence and I can actually see his whole body tense up.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Tobias demands and hisses at all of the other representatives. Jack goes to stand and talk to him but Tobias rushes to my side and whispers in my ear. "You're alright?" All I can do is shake my head saying no and I'm close to tears. He pulls out my seat and helps me up, placing myself between David and himself.

David pulls his chair out and starts wheeling towards us all the while saying,

"I don't know what's going on but the way everyone has treated me today is unacceptable, I'm a new-"

"Unacceptable?!" Tobias screams and I'm genuinely so frightened I step back. "You're a monster. You tried to kill my wife and the worst part is that you can't remember." David seems completely taken aback and he looks at me and the rest of the group for confirmation. No one meets his gaze and he then comes back to look at me.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't told about my past life but just that there was a reset. I had no idea that I did something like that." I can't breathe properly so I decide that I'm done and I turn and leave the room. I hear Tobias run up to catch up with me but he knows not to say anything.

The whole ordeal has been strange, I haven't cried in a long time and I haven't ever reacted to something that badly before. It's as if all my hormones are off but I only put it down to the fact that I saw the man who tried to kill me.

Tobias and I get to the train just as Jack Kang runs up to us.

"I'm sorry, Tris. We should've told you but I thought it would be OK since he doesn't remember anything." Tobias goes to probably scream at him but I put a hand on his chest to tell him to stop.

"It's just a shock I guess, I will see you at the next meeting in the Dauntless Headquarters." I nod at him and shake his hand. It's only once we're on the train that I drop the formal personality and fall into Tobias' arms.

"I love you, Tris. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and I will be at the next meeting I swear." Tobias whispers into my ear and kisses my forehead. We stay in each other's arms until we get off the train and we tell no one what happened.

**I decided to write this chapter even though it wasn't a day later, a sort of filler chapter. I hope it was interesting and people enjoyed Jay's perspective. He wasn't a strong character in my mind so I wanted him to stand out as the only initiative who made it to the zip line. **

**IMPORTANT : Tell me if you want Charlie's view! She's a Dauntless born which will be different but I think it could be interesting to have a little development on her relationship with Jay. **

**As always, thanks for your continued support:).**


End file.
